Las esposas del amor
by Ashery24
Summary: -Quien posea estas esposas descubrirá su amor verdadero gracias a que estas le esposaran a él y a su pareja ideal. SiriusXSeverus Ligero JamesXLily y LuciusXRemus


Hola gente. He vuelto con este pequeño one-shot. Fue mi primera historia de HP pero la guarde en mi lápiz y este se me rompió. El trauma de no solo perder una de las primeras historia que había conseguido escribir sino que un montón de ideas y fotos irremplazables (ya sea que las encontré por casualidad y no sabia donde buscarlas o eran imágenes que yo misma había modificado gracias al paint, ya que no tenia/tengo photoshop, y miles de horas muertas) fue un trauma para mi. Pero hace un tiempo de casualidad recordé esta historia y decidí rescribirla con lo que recordaba de la original y enseñarla al mundo (creo que me ha quedado bastante parecida aunque seguro que ahora es más larga. XD)

Me ha costado rescribirla ya que he empezado segundo de batxillerato y los deberes, exámenes, el proyecto de recerca (que es un trabajo largo que tengo que hacer este año y cuenta como una asignatura), etc., etc. me ha robado mucho de mi tiempo libre. Pero el sábado decidí acabarla para poder subirla hoy. ¿Y porque hoy? Porque hoy 15 de octubre es mi cumpleaños. ¡Si! feliz cumpleaños a mi misma (¿?). ¡Este es mi auto regalo! (¿?)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Todo es de Rowling excepto el Yaoi y las esposas de amor.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi

**Parejas: **SiriusXSeverus. Mención al JamesXLily y al LuciusXRemus

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Las esposas del amor**

-Quien posea estas esposas descubrirá su amor verdadero gracias a que estas le esposaran a él y a su pareja ideal, aunque solo temporalmente, por supuesto- explico James mostrándole a Sirius unas esposas que parecían normales y corrientes por la excepción de que la cadena que las unía era de un extraño material metálico de tono rosado.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con ellas?- pregunto Sirius ligeramente enfadado

-Pues el hecho de que eres el único merodeador que esta soltero, Pad

-¡Eso no es verdad!- protesto el peliazul- Remus y Peter tampoco tienen pareja y no veo que les estés acosando con unas estúpidas y cursis esposas. Definitivamente el estar con Lily te ha afectado al cerebro

-¡Oye!-exclamo el de gafas- Lily no tiene nada que ver con esto. Y sobre lo de Wortmail tú y yo sabemos que él es un caso perdido

-También tienes razón... ¡Espera! ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Remus?

-Porque no- zanjo el tema, James, de manera cortante. No es que no quisiera decírselo al ojidorado sino al contrario, este había sido la primera persona en que había pensado para probar su nueva adquisición pero el día en que lo busco para pedírselo lo encontró en una posición no muy inocente con "el príncipe de las serpientes" Lucius Malfoy. Debido al trauma James no podía ni pesar en las palabras "enamorado" y "Remus" en la misma frase.

Al ver que un escalofrió recorría al ojicastaño, su amigo decidió no seguir indagando en el tema.

-Bueno da igual no pienso usar esas cursi-esposas. Y punto.

-Pero Pad...

-No, y punto. Me voy a la biblioteca que tengo que estudiar para el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Sirius esa es una excusa bastante patética viniendo de ti.

-Puede. Pero lo que si que es verdad es que tengo que estudiar- dijo en tono resignado, Sirius, mientras cogia su mochila.

-Vale. Anda vete, vete, mal amigo...-dramatizo James

Por toda respuesta Sirius le sacó la lengua mientras salía de la habitación. Y así con su mochila cargada con todo lo necesario, Sirius se dirigió hacia la biblioteca sin saber la sorpresa que le superaba allí.

En cuanto entro en ella no pudo evitar hacer una, mueca de fastidio al ver lo abarrotada que estaba esta. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba tampoco le extrañaba tanto. El final del curso se acercaba y los alumnos de quinto y sexto se estaban preparando para pasar los TIMOS y los EXTASIS respectivamente. En realidad su examen era una prueba previa que les hacia su profesor para los EXTASIS. _-Gracias profesor Riddle_ (1)- pensó sarcásticamente Sirius.

Con un suspiro de resignación nuestro querido peliazulado miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar una mesa libre. La mueca de su rostro se acentuó cuando vio que la única mesa libre era para dos personas y que un a silla ya era ocupada por nada mas ni nada menos que Severus Snape.

-Snape- saludo Sirius resignándose a sentarse en el único lugar vació que había. Porque el examen era en dos días que si no...

-¡¿Black, que demonios crees que estas haciendo?!

-Sentarme ha estudiar

-Vaya- exclamo Severus con ironía- el gran Sirius Black debe estudiar. Increíble. Pero si no te importa Black ¿¡ No hay otro maldito sitio donde puedas sentarte?!

-No ves que no

Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le demostró al ojinegro que aquello era cierto. _-Perfecto, simplemente perfecto_- pensó con ironía Severus. Así que resignados a tener que estudiar juntos los dos muchachos hicieron un pacto silencioso de paz y cada uno se concentro en susasuntos. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Severus tuvo que levantarse a coger un libro que necesitaba, pero al pasar junto al Gryffindor, más específicamente junto su mochila, una luz de color rosado empezó a brillar en el interior de esta haciendo que tanto Sirius como Severus miraran hacia el origen de la misteriosa luz. Entonces, de repente, la luz rosada empezó ha aumentar cegando a todo el mundo en la biblioteca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta de la habitación que compartían los merodeadores se abrió ligeramente dejando ver a un Sirius Black entre divertido y desconcertado

-James, ¿puedo preguntar como es posible que tus cursi-esposas estuvieran en mi mochila si cuando me ido las tenias tú?

-¿Ya las has encontrado?

-James!

-Jeje, tranquilo, era broma. Pues bien Sirius-empezó a explicar James- las esposas ya estaban desde un principio en tu mochila. Las que te he enseñado eran una copia. Sabia que te marcharías a la biblioteca con la excusa del examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y te las llevarías sin darte cuenta. Y ahora cuenta ¿A quien estas esposado?

-Y tú como sabes que estoy esposado a alguien ¿eh?

-Porque las esposas tenían un hechizo de invisibilidad e intangibilidad que se anulaba cuando estás reaccionaban. Y si las encontrado...

Por toda respuesta Sirius acabo de abrir la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Esposado a él se encontraba Severus Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa equivalente a la de su compañero de esposas.

La boca de James se abrió de la impresión mientras los esposados se empezaban a reír. De repente James se desmayo y tanto Sirius como Severus se miraron entre ellos y, al unísono, decidieron seguir asustando a más gente mientras el hechizo de las esposas durara. Porque al fin y al cabo aquello era muy divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1)Aunque aquí haya JamesXLily no he podido evitar poner a Tom. *¬*

Bueno hasta aquí el fic. Espero que os haya gustado. n.n. Unas aclaraciones antes de acabar:

1- El shock de James ante el LuciusXRemus y el SiriusXSeverus no es porque sea homofóbico sino porque para él ver a un Gryffindor y a un Slytherin juntos es un sinónimo del fin del mundo (exagerando un poco pero ya me entendéis XP).

2-Si os preguntáis del cambio radical del carácter de Siri y Sev (en un principio no soportan estar juntos y después de ser esposados entre ellos disfrutan de asustar a la gente XD) es porque estaban enamorados del otro en secreto y tenían miedo de que el otro lo descubriera y se burlara (oh, que lindos/) y cuando, gracias a las esposas, se dan cuenta de que son el uno para el otro (Sev sabia que eran las "cursi-esposas" en palabras de Sirus XD) dejan atrás todas las inhibiciones (pensamientos pervertidos *¬*)

¡Que viva el Yaoi y las parejas secundarias/extrañas!

Ashery


End file.
